The present disclosure relates to a toner collecting device and an image forming apparatus including it.
Image forming apparatuses employing an electrographic method (e.g., copiers, printers, and facsimile machines) form a toner image on an image bearing member (e.g., photosensitive drum or transfer belt) in a manner that an electrostatic latent image formed on the image bearing member is developed by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image. The toner is retained in a developing device and is supplied to the image bearing member from a development roller provided in the developing device.
Of the toner retained in the developing device, less charged toner is liable to fly around the developing device. The flying toner may contaminate the inside and outside of an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus. For this reason, an image forming apparatus is examined on which a dust collecting device for collecting the flying toner is mounted. In this technique, in order to prevent a filter from clogging with the flying toner, an oscillation section to oscillate the filter is provided.